Gorillaz: Atrapado en otra dimensión
by saynomore414
Summary: Russel no duerme bien últimamente, extrañas imágenes y voces comienzan a resonar dentro de su cabeza. Es entonces cuando sus amiguitos deciden averiguar que pasa mientras se enfrentan a un misterioso problema del pasado. Finalizada
1. El de los dolores

**¿Todavía siguen por acá?, que bueno… Para mí por supuesto. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Atrapado en otra dimensión**

 **Capítulo 01: El de los dolores**

 **Hogar de Gorillaz**

Era una hermosa tarde sin dudas. El bello sol inspiraba tanto que dos de nuestros amados protagonistas se pusieron… ¿A cantar?

 _-Y nos dieron las diez y las once, las doce y las una y las dos y las tres…_

 _-Y las cuatro y las cinco y las seis y las siete y las…_ ¡Ay! -Se rasco la cabeza adolorido.

-Pero serás idiota, ni cantar juntos podemos -Se cruzó de brazos frustrado.

-Pero si lo estábamos haciendo bien Muds. ¡Vamos, una vez más!

-Mmh… De acuerdo, pero no te vayas por las ramas como siempre.

-Lo prometo.

…

-¡Hey qué onda! -Salió del ascensor la alegre Noodle.

-Lo de siempre, Stuart no sabe cantar en equipo -Miraba la tele ofendido.

-¿Por qué siempre termino en el suelo? -Se levantó adolorido el peliazul- No es mi culpa que desafines tanto Muds.

-¡Desafinar YO, jajaja! -Exagerando- No me hagas reír rayito de sol, mi voz es para el verdadero conocedor, como un vino viejo.

-¿Hueles feo?

-Entre más viejo… Más mejor.

-¿Qué son esas hojas Noods? -Pregunto al notar lo que la chica llevaba consigo.

-Son algunas ideas para canciones. Murdoc dice que ya es tiempo de pensar en un nuevo disco.

-¡Uy qué bueno! -Saltando alegremente- ¿Y yo puedo estar?

-… Si "Querido" Stu, claro que puedes estar -Con sonrisa forzada- Veamos que tienes hecho niña.

El satanista tomo las hojas con letras que había hecho la japonesa en ese tiempo. El peliazul intentaba asomar la cabeza para ver también.

-Algunas son buenas pero…

-Mmh… No están mal, nada mal. Le faltan un par de zorras y sexo, pero por lo demás son pasables.

-Vaya, me alegra que te gustaran -Giro los ojos con ironía.

-Vamos, solo falta ponerle música y quedaran perfectas -Agrego 2D optimista.

-Tu tendrías que hacer estas cosas Stuart. A ti te salen natural.

-¿Tú crees Noods?

-Me da igual quien haga las letras. Siempre y cuando sean éxitos y estén firmadas por mí -Se acomodó relajado el jefecito.

Los tres amigos continuaron la charla sin notar que del ascensor asomo lentamente el querido baterista de la banda. Parecía bastante cansado y adolorido.

-¡Hey Russ, hasta que despiertas!

-Aww… -Desperezándose- Si, buenos días Stu.

-Gordo… Son las seis de la tarde.

-¿Enserio? -Mirando su reloj- ¡Mierda otra vez!

-Es la quinta vez en este mes, ¿Te sientes bien? -Pregunto preocupada la japonesa.

-No lo sé. Últimamente estoy cansado todo el tiempo, no sé qué me pasa.

-Te falta ejercicio panzón. Pareces una bolsa de papas gigante.

-No tengo ganas de andar discutiendo borracho -Rascándose los ojos- Me duele mucho la espalda.

-Tal vez lo que necesitas es cambiar de colchón.

-¿Tú crees Noods?, puede ser.

-¿Cambiar de colchón?, ¡Por favor!, no voy a gastar mi dinero en esas tonterías.

-¡No seas avaro Murdoc!, es por la salud de Russ.

-Además, si se le va el dolor quizás nos ayude con las nuevas canciones -Le sugirió el cantante.

-Y podrás tener la canción éxito que tanto quieres -Agrego la guitarrista, dejando pensativo al pepino.

-Mmh… No me sirve tener un baterista que no se puede mover… ¡Lo tengo!, usaremos a Cyborg como baterista.

-¡Murdoc! -Gritaron enojados.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo, que pesados… -Buscando en su billetera- Toma, espero que sea suficiente.

-Que negrero eres -Mirando el dinero que le dio- Reza por que mi espalda aguante.

 **En el Stylo**

El atrofiado frontman de Gorillaz manejaba a toda velocidad y sin nada de cuidado. Por el camino se llevó un montón de postes de luz, varios basureros y una pobre viejita. Junto a él, iban dos aterrados acompañantes.

-Stuart por favor cálmate -Agarrándose fuerte a su asiento.

-Tranquila Noods, lo tengo todo controlado -No le hizo caso y acelero un poco más.

-No entiendo por qué tienes que conducir tú. Eres muy inestable manejando.

-Lo peor es que Murdoc nos manda a comprar y él ni siquiera mueve un dedo.

-Ay ya dejen de quejarse chicos –Volteando a verlos- Tienen que aprender a confiar un poco más en mí.

-¡2D!

-¡MIRA EL PUTO CAMINO VIEJO!

-¿Eh? -Dándose vuelta- Uy…

Para cuando se dio cuenta el vehículo ya había impactado de lleno en la tienda de colchones. Aparentemente también se llevó puesto a un vendedor.

-¡Bueno, ya llegamos! -Se bajó contento, mientras sus acompañantes intentaban contener las ganas de vomitar.

-Buena tardes -Los atendió un señor- ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-¡Hola, soy 2D! -Estrechando fervorosamente sus manos- ¿Vende colchones?

-¿Aquí, en "El mundo de los colchones"? -Mirando sarcásticamente- No estoy seguro.

-Vaya, ¿Qué hacemos Russ?

-Mejor hablo yo -Empujándolo a un lado- Necesito un buen colchón para mi dolor de espalda, el que tengo ya está muy viejo.

-Bueno -Buscando con la vista- Debido a su condición física creo que el más indicado es este…

El hombre los llevo a donde se hallaba un enorme colchón de aspecto imponente y elegante ¡Hasta le salían brillitos!

-Vaya -Viéndolo con admiración- Se ve bastante resistente.

-No solo es resiste señor grandote. Sino que también es de última generación: Tiene conexión a internet, USB e incluso aire acondicionado, ¡Es perfecto!

-Cielos, parece muy moderno -Dijo Noodle.

-¡YO QUIERO, YO QUIERO, YO QUIERO! -El peliazul sacudió el brazo de su amigo emocionado.

-Sí pero… -Mirando el poco dinero que le dio el satanista- No creo que pueda pagarlo.

-Si no le gusta puede llevarse uno más rustico.

-Mmh… -Russel miro alrededor, buscando el ideal. Finalmente noto uno que parecía alejado de los demás casi al fondo de la tienda- ¿Qué me dice de aquel?

-¿Aquel? -Viéndolo con duda- No estoy seguro de que lo quiera…

-¿Por qué no? -Pregunto la japonesa.

-Ha estado en esta tienda desde mucho antes que yo. Por alguna razón nadie nunca ha querido llevarlo.

-Pobrecito -Dijo con pena Stuart.

-Mmh -Mirándolo con detalle- Creo que se merece una oportunidad, ¡Me lo llevo!

-Si realmente lo quiere, no hay problema -El vendedor acepto y los llevo a la caja para cobrarles.

-Ay yo quería el del USB… ¿Eh?

El peliazul se volteo al sentir un extraño susurro en la nuca, pero solo estaba el colchón… Raro.

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **Y así empieza esta aventura muchachos, ojala les guste. Nos vemos.**


	2. El bello durmiente

**Gracias por esperar, aquí tienen el siguiente. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Atrapado en otra dimensión**

 **Capítulo 02: El bello durmiente**

 **Hogar de Gorillaz**

Luego de haber pagado y acomodado el objeto contundente arriba del auto, nuestros intrépidos héroes llegaron a su casa. Russel ya estaba ansioso por estrenar su nuevo regalo.

-¿Tanto espamento por este vejestorio? -Tocando el colchón con un palito con animal muerto.

-Déjame en paz flacucho -Dándole el vuelto- Te ahorre bastante dinero, así que no te quejes.

-Mmh, es curioso -Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla pensativo.

-¿Qué cosa? -Pregunto la japonesa.

-No sé. Hay algo raro en esta cosa, algo maligno tal vez.

-Quizás es porque huele igual de mal que tú y…

(Cantante noqueado por un zapato)

-Cállate esclavo -Acomodándose el calzado- En fin, luego hablaremos. Me voy a dormir.

-¡Oye no te vayas!, ayúdame a tirar el viejo para poner este en mi habitación.

-¡Olvídalo!, que ayudas quieres si tienes brazos de ballena. Que te ayuden estos peleles.

-¡Las ballenas no tienen…! -No pudo terminar porque el verdoso desapareció en el ascensor.

-Bueno, creo que yo también me voy. Adiosito…

-No no, tú no te vas amiguito. Ayúdame a acomodar esto.

-P-pero es muy pesado… ¡Que te ayude Noods!

-¡Oye!, tu eres el hombre aquí.

-Ay no se vale -Tiro un par de patadas al aire en señal de protesta.

 **Habitación de Russel**

Una vez que acomodaron el nuevo colchón y tiraran el otro a la basura, nuestro regordete amigo fue a lavarse los dientes listo para dormir bien después de mucho tiempo.

-Aww, estoy agotado -Cerro la puerta y se dirigió ansioso vestido en su pijama especial de rap (Yo que se)- Espero que me ayudes con la espalda amiguito.

Se relamió ansioso, como si fuera a probar la mejor cena de su vida. Ya acostado finalmente, procedió a apagar la lamparita y cerrar los ojitos…

 **Un par de horas más tarde…**

-Russ…

Se escuchó un extraño susurro, el hombre lo ignoro y siguió durmiendo.

-Russel…

Ya se estaba volviendo molesto. El baterista se despertó frustrado y miro a su alrededor mientras se rascaba los ojos cansado.

-¿Qué rayos?... Debo estar soñando…

-No estas soñando… -Le susurro algo o alguien por detrás haciendo que el pobre afroamericano cayera al suelo torpemente.

-¡¿Q-que quien anda ahí?! -Instintivamente tomo un bate de béisbol- ¡E-e estoy armado!

-Jeje, tranquilo amiguito. No voy a hacerte daño…

El baterista se rasco la cabeza confundido. Había oído claramente que alguien le hablaba, pero en la habitación estaba el solo.

-¿No te has dado cuenta verdad? No te culpo. Soy impresionable a primera vista.

-¿Dónde estás, que eres?

-Mira delante tuyo Russel… ¡Es el colchón quien te habla!

-¡Que dices! -Retrocediendo algo inseguro- ¡Un colchón que habla!, no puede ser…

-Claro que sí. Por algo nadie en la tienda quería llevarme, soy bastante especial.

-¡Eres un fantasma!

-Mmh, algo así. Pero soy inofensivo, es más… ¡Estoy contento!

-¿Contento? -Bajo el bate y se acercó lentamente.

-¡Claro!, eres la primer persona que me compra sin sentir rechazo por mi apariencia antigua.

-Bueno. Te compre porque me dio un poco de pena verte tan solitario en la tienda y… ¡Oye, que estoy hablando con un colchón parlante!

-Jeje, cualquiera creería que estás loco.

-Descuida, ya he lidiado con cosas así en el pasado.

-Seguro que si… Bueno, supongo que ahora vas a devolverme ¿No?

El baterista se cruzó de brazos con duda, pues no parecía amenazante.

-Debería hacerlo, pero…

-Yo que tú, me quedaría conmigo -(¿?)- Soy muy bueno para los dolores de espalda.

-Eso lo dices porque lo escuchaste de mí.

-No enserio. Además, estabas durmiendo plácidamente ¿O no?

-Bueno si, pero…

-Ya has convivido con espíritus antes. Esto no será algo extraño para ti.

-¿Oye como sabes eso de mí?

-Me lo conto un pajarito. ¡Vamos Russ, déjame quedarme porfis!

-Mmh… De acuerdo. Pero a la primer cosa rara que pase, te devuelvo inmediatamente.

-¡Trato hecho! -Por un momento pareció que el enorme objeto salto de alegría- ¡Ahora acuéstate, vamos vamos!

-Eso sonó muy raro -El corpulento hombre accedió y volvió a acomodarse. Efectivamente al instante comenzó a sentirse plácidamente relajado- Vaya, sí que eres cómodo.

-Claro que sí, tu relaja el cuerpo mientras yo hago todo el trabajo…

-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Bueno… Antes de terminar así, me llamaban Charlie.

-¿Solo Charlie, que no tenías apellido?

-Quedo en el pasado. Si quieres puedes llamarme: "¡Charlie el colchón mágico!"

-Eh, eso es muy cutre.

-¿Si verdad?, bueno no importa. Tú relájate que te voy a enseñar algo sorprendente.

-¿De qué hablas?, deja que hablar que suena muy… ¡Aww! -Nuestro querido percusionista comenzó a sentirse muy cansado como si entrara en un trance- ¿Qué me está pasando?

-Tu tranquilo compañero. Esto es parte de mi magia…

Finalmente Russel no pudo contenerse más y cayo profundamente dormido.

 **En algún lugar extraño…**

-¡Ah!

El sujeto de ojos blancos y piel oscura se incorporó bastante aturdido. Estaba despierto, pero ya no estaba en su habitación…

-¿Qué rayos, dónde estoy? -Todo era infinitamente blanco.

-Tranquilo Russ, estas a salvo.

-¿Charlie, eres tú? -Comenzó a mirar rápido a su alrededor.

-Sí, detrás tuyo.

El afroamericano se volteo y finalmente vio a su lado a un joven bastante parecido a él. Solo que más delgado y con ojos normales.

-Sorprendente verdad.

-Oye… No te he visto en otra parte.

-No creo, los negros son todos iguales.

-¡Oye eso es racista!

-No es racista si lo dice otro negro.

…

-En fin -Rascándose la cabeza confundido- Dime donde carajos estoy.

-Este es el lugar donde es llevada la gente cuando duerme en mí. Digamos que una especie de dimensión de bolsillo.

-¿Dimensión de bolsillo, aquí es donde vives?

-Más o menos. Si te permití venir aquí es por haberme comprado, una especie de recompensa si lo prefieres.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Veras Russel. La persona que duerma en este colchón, tiene la posibilidad de venir a este lugar entre sueños. ¡Donde es capaz es hacer todo lo que quiera!

-Eso es lo mismo que soñar…

-Es distinto. Cuando te duermes, tu alma es teletransportada a este universo donde eres el dueño absoluto de todo ¡Puedes cumplir tus más grandes fantasías aquí!

Charlie chasqueo los dedos e hizo aparecer frente a ambos un espejo.

-Uy que impresionante, un espejo -Movió las manos con sarcasmo.

-Tienes que abrir la mente Russ. Mira de nuevo.

-No sé de qué rayos… -Retrocedió impactado al ver su reflejo- ¡N-no no puede ser, no puede ser!

-Claro que puede ser. Aquí todo es posible.

Nuestro querido héroe se pellizco para comprobar que estaba consciente. Sus ya no eran blancos, y su aspecto físico era normal…

-He vuelto… ¡He vuelto a como era antes!

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **Parece que el colchoncito es más interesante de lo que parecía amiguitos, veamos que pasa ahora. Próximo capitulo el viernes por la noche, nos vemos.**


	3. La vida es sueño

**Buenas, queridos amiguitos de lo ajeno. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Atrapado en otra dimensión**

 **Capítulo 03: La vida es sueño**

 **En otra dimensión…**

-Es sorprendente, parece muy real -Se tocaba el rostro impactado.

-Ya te dije que todo lo que tú quieras aquí se cumple Russ.

-No me creo que esto lo hagas solo porque te compre…

-Llevaba años en esa tienda. Me parece que es un buen premio.

-¿Qué haces?... ¡Ah!

Charlie pareció chasquear los dedos. De repente se sintió como si todo el suelo se viniera abajo y nuestro intrépido héroe cayera al vacío… Pero no por mucho.

-¡ME CAIGO, AYUDA CHARLIE! -Agitaba las manos cual 2D asustado.

-¡Tranquilo, cierra los ojos! -Russel le hizo caso y cerro con rapidez los ojitos. Al abrirlos…

 **De vuelta a la realidad…**

Una extraña figura se movía lentamente por los pasillos. El hombre parecía cansado, como si algo lo tuviera despierto desde hace bastante rato. Lo único que quería era llegar al ascensor e ir a la cocina por una vasito de agua.

-Maldita sea, ¿Por qué carajos no puse luces en el pasillo?, no veo un carajo -Sintió que pisaba un bulto blandito- ¿Eh?, ¡AAAHHH!

-¡AAAHHH! -El bulto también lanzo un fuerte grito y comenzó a golpear al coso raro que lo había pisado- ¡NO ME COMAS, TODAVIA NO FUI A SUDAMERICA!

-¡AY, ESPERA PEDAZO DE IDIOTA QUE SOY YO!

-¿Eh? -Apuntado con su linterna de bolsillo (¿Por qué no?)- Uy…

-¡Sí!, "Uy" -Quitándole la linterna- ¡Son las tres de la mañana!, ¿Qué carajos haces tirado en el pasillo?

-Perdón Muds, es que estaba haciendo fila mientras Noodle está en el baño. Ya se tardaba mucho y… ¡Auch!

-Mierda zapatera -Devolviéndolo la linterna con la que lo golpeo- Casi me das un infarto.

-Fue sin querer -Sobándose el chichón- Por cierto, ¿Qué hacías arrastrándote como zombie por el pasillo?

-No puedo dormir -Cruzándose de brazos con frustración- Llevo más de dos horas aguantando el griterío en la habitación del gordo. Parece que tiene el sueño pesado.

-Pobrecito, quizás tiene pesadillas. ¡Debe ser por esa película!

-¿Qué película?

-La que vimos el sábado pasado: "¡El Parasito Come Tripas!"

-Claro… -Girando los ojos con ironía- Yo tuve uno una vez: Lo llame exceso de frijoles.

-¿Enserio?

-Seguro. El baño estuvo tapado dos semanas.

-No estoy bromeando Muds -Haciendo gestos con los dedos- Dicen que estaba basado en una historia real y… ¿Muds? ¡Murdoc!

-¿Eh? -Mirando para todos lados- Perdón perdón. Me dormiste con tanta tontería, ¿Qué decías?

-Decía que en la peli, unos amigos intentaban salvar a uno que era poseído por este parasito lentamente y lo obligaba a hacer cosas extrañas: ¡Todos terminaban muertos!

-Stuart, amigazo del alma -Poniendo una mano en su hombro- No todas las mierdas que dan en la tele son de verdad. Si una película te dice que te tires al barranco ¿Qué harías?

-Mmh… Pues práctico natación.

-¡Pedazo de tonto!, te estoy diciendo que…

-¿Se quieren callar?

-¡AAAHHH! -Ambos saltaron aterrados cual Shaggy y Scooby. Quien les grito fue la japonesa, recién salida del baño.

-Llevan un bueno rato gritando idioteces en la puerta del baño. ¡No me dejan hacer mis cosas tranquila!

-¡Quítate de encima, arruinas mi estilo! -Arrojando al peliazul que estaba subido a sus brazos- Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer en el baño me da igual muñeca. Solo intenta no dejar mucho olor, jeje… ¡Auch!

-Degenerado -Guardando su sartén de la justicia- Listo Stuart, ya puedes entrar.

-Sí, esto… Tardaste tanto que ya se me fueron las ganas, jeje.

Sus dos compañeros retrocedieron. No convenía saber dónde fue a parar todo eso.

-Veo que no soy la única sin poder dormir.

-Es lo que le decía a como se llame…

-¿Hola?

-… El gordo estuvo gritando toda la noche y molesta a los demás.

-No sé si fue Russ. Pero lo cierto es que tuve sensación extraña mientras dormía, como si una entidad maligna estuviera presente en la casa.

-¡ES EL PARASITO, CON SUS TENTACULOS SUCCIONANTES Y… AY!

-¡Que dejes ya tus idioteces de película!, No sé qué sea pero hay que averiguar qué pasa.

-No vamos a despertar a Russel solo por una locura nuestra. El pobre está contento disfrutando de su nuevo colchón.

-Quizás el colchón esta maldito…

-Es verdad. Si voy y lo despierto estará haciendo berrinche hasta mañana.

-Lo mejor será volver a la cama e intentar dormirnos.

-Puede que sea el colchón…

-Tienes razón mocosa. Ver el rostro de Stu día y noche me pone muy nervioso.

-De acuerdo, me voy. Buenas noches.

-Pero yo…

Tanto el bajista como la joven volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, dejando solo al pobre ricitos azules.

-Ni se despidieron maleducados -Tocándose la pancita- Tengo hambre: ¡Me hare un sándwich de queso!

Nuestra cabellera azul rellena de amor, se dirigía al ascensor cuando un extraño aire frio le helo la espalda. Haciendo que retrocediera asustado con los ojos bien blancos…

-¿Q-q quien anda ahí, no se me acerque?

No parecía haber nadie en el pasillo, pero eso no evito que el pequeño Stuart tuviera un accidente del miedo…

-Ay no, estos pantalones me los regalo mi mama…

 **En otra dimensión AGAIN…**

-Russ… ¡Hey Russel! -Intento despertarlo alguien, hasta que finalmente reacciono.

-Ay mi cabeza -Rascándose los ojos y mirando alrededor- ¡Pero esto es…!

-Hasta que por fin despiertas viejo. Llevabas un buen rato dormidote.

-¡Tu tu tu eres, ERES! -Shockeado casi a punto de llorar.

-¿Te sientes bien?, soy yo: Tu viejo amigo DEL ¿Te acuerdas? -Moviendo las manos con ironía.

-¡P-p pero no puede ser, ERES HUMANO OTRA VEZ!

Nuestro querido protagonista se tiro feliz a los brazos de su viejo compañero. Aparentemente estaban en un restaurante en New York…

-¡Hey tranquilo viejo!, la gente te va a ver raro -Calmándolo- Se ve que tienes el sueño pesado.

-¡Es increíble, te vez igual a como estabas antes del…! -Se paralizo al darse cuenta de donde estaba- ¡E-este es el restaurante, EL RESTAURANTE!

-Claro que si -Mirándolo extrañado- Venimos aquí todos los días a pasar al rato, ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Sí, si claro -Recuperando la compostura, sin dejar de sonreír al ver a su viejo amigo nuevamente con vida.

-En fin. Como te decía, tengo todas estas canciones terminadas, solo nos hace falta un estudio y podremos…

-¿Canciones, estudio? Viéndolo confundido.

-¿No te acuerdas?, necesitamos un lugar donde poder grabarlas. Y nos está llevando bastante encontrar un buen productor.

-¿Y por no vamos con Murdoc al estudio a grabarlas?

-Eh… ¿Quién es Murdoc?

-Cómo que quien es, de Gorillaz ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Gorillaz? -Viéndolo divertido- Parece nombre de cereal para niños. ¡Deja de fantasear amigo y ayúdame a ponerme en contacto con alguien!

-Sí, seguro…

Pese al impacto inicial, pronto nuestro regordete héroe entendió donde estaba. Como Charlie había dicho, en esa dimensión todos sus deseos se hacían realidad… Todos.

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **Aquí tienen su ración diaria muchachines, ¡Nuestro viejo y querido rapero fantasmagorico ha vuelto! Próximo capitulo el lunes por la noche, nos vemos.**


	4. Que noche la de anoche

**"Todo saldrá bien al final, y si no está bien es porque todavía no llego el final". Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Atrapado en otra dimensión**

 **Capítulo 04: Que noche la de anoche**

 **Al día siguiente…**

La mañana lanza llamas desde su herida débilmente (Ósea, que el sol salía poco a poco). En la cocina de nuestra intrépida familia se encontraba el montón de cables y tornillos a veces conocido como Cyborg, muy concentrada preparando el desayuno.

- _Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo, la distancia entre los dos…_

-Holis…

-¡Florecita! Qué raro, eres el primero en despertar.

El estropajo azul se acomodó cansado en su silla, efectivamente era el primero en despertar. La robot continuaba muy concentrada en preparar el "Desayuno".

-¿Soy el primero? -Mirando alrededor.

-Sip. Es bastante raro que lo demás no hayan llegado aún -Sirviéndole un plato de huevos y tocino- ¡Que los disfrutes!

-Eh… -Tocando su comida temerosamente- Creo que prefiero mi cereal de siempre.

-¡Oye estuve toda la mañana haciéndolos! -Cruzándose de brazos- ¿Qué no te gustan?

-No te ofendas pero el único que sabe cocinar aquí es Russ.

-Russel… -Sentándose- No es mi culpa que siga durmiendo, él tendría que estar haciendo esto.

-Déjalo tranquilo. Está disfrutando su nuevo colchón.

En eso llegaron igual de cansados Murdoc y Noodle. En sus rostros había una mescla de asco y frustración, como cuando no tienes más papel en el baño…

-¡Buenos días amiguis! -Saludo enérgicamente el peliazul. El satanista solo atino a tirarse en su silla mientras la japonesa observaba el tocino con huevos.

-Mmh, tocino quemado y huevos vencidos -Mirando a su "Hermana"- ¿Cyborg cocino hoy verdad?

-¿Dónde rayos está el gordo, por que hay que pasar por este calvario cada vez que no cocina?

-Gracias por lo que me toca -La robot dejo caer su cabeza frustrada en un plato de cereal.

-Es lo que le decía. Seguro está disfrutando de su nuevo colchón y…

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de un sopetón. Quien entro fue el mencionado baterista, a diferencia de los demás el parecía haber pasado una gran noche.

-¡BUENOS DIAS!

-Buen día Russ. Luces muy contento.

-Sin duda lo estoy Noods, sin duda lo estoy -Se sentó ansioso a devorar de los tocinos que nadie había comido.

-Si si, todos felices -Mirando irónicamente- ¿Me quieres decir que mierda fueron todos esos gritos anoche?

-¿Gritos? -Sin prestarle atención- No sé de qué hablas, yo no escuche nada.

-¡No escuchaste nada porque eras tú el que gritaba!

-Si lo que tú digas Muds -Levantándose rápido- Nos vemos luego.

-¿Eh, pero si acabas de comer? -Cuestiono extrañada la japonesa.

-Es que tengo cosas que hacer, jeje.

Casi sin despedirse (Ni despeinarse), nuestro baterista favorito salió volando en dirección a su cuarto. Dejando a los demás extrañados.

-Creo que está contento -Sonrió estúpidamente el cantante.

-Tu cállate y busca el premio del cereal -Le callo su jefe que se rasco la barbilla con duda.

-Te diste cuenta también Muds -Mirándolo seriamente- Esta muy raro.

-Si… Ni siquiera noto que era la inmunda comida de Cyborg.

-Eh… ¡Sigo aquí!

-Bueno, tal vez está contento porque no le duele más la espalda.

-Aquí hay gato encerrado mocosa. Puedo sentirlo.

-Quizás es porque no te bañas…

Murdoc le echo una mirada asesina a Stuart quien solo atino a esconderse debajo de la mesa.

(Sonido de puerta TOC-TOC)

-¡Cyborg ve a ver quién es!

-Estoy al lado. No hace falta que grites -La robot abrió y quienes ingresaron fueron los "Queridos" representantes del grupo.

-Vaya vaya, si son la rubia histérica y el loco de los lápices -Volteando a verlos- ¿Me quieren explicar que carajos hacen en mi palacio?

-También nos alegramos de verte querido -Saludo irónicamente Damon.

-Ya avisamos que íbamos a venir -Se sentó el dibujante- No te hagas el sorprendido.

-¡A mí nadie me dijo nada! ¿Con quién mierda hablaron en mi lugar?

-Con él.

Jamie señalo al otro extremo de la mesa donde estaba 2D intentando armar el autito que venía en el cereal.

-¿Eh? -Notando que todo lo veían- Oh sí. Oye Muds, Damon y Jamie vendrán hoy porque tienen algo importante que hablar con nosotros y… -(Conexión perdida).

-No me digas Stu, no me digas -Acomodándose el zapato con que lo noqueo.

-¿Y de que nos querían hablar? -Pregunto dulcemente Noodle.

-Bueno. Como saben, estuvimos hablando con el moco este...

-Osea yo... ¡Oye!

-Sobre grabar un nuevo álbum de Gorillaz y...

-¡Uy uy, yo puedo participar verdad!

Todos miraron tensa y silenciosamente al pobre 2D que prefirió seguir con su juguete.

-Antes de empezar con los ensayos, grabaciones y secuestro de invitados...

-Queremos ver que es lo que han hecho durante este tiempo.

-¿Como de que o a donde? -Pregunto confundido el pepinillo.

-Nos referimos a las canciones. Porque han escrito algo durante estos años de ausencia ¿Verdad?

-Bueno -La guitarrista trago saliva nerviosa- He hecho algunas letras pero...

-Se directa cariño. Son una mierda.

-Bueno -Indignada- No tanto como una mierda pero...

-Escuchen intento de managers -Agrego Cyborg- Seremos francos: No hicimos absolutamente nada.

-¡Pero como es esto Niccals, aceptas hacer un nuevo disco y no tienes material con que respaldarlo!

-¿Por que mierda no nos dijiste eso antes de que nos comprometiéramos con la disquera?

-¡Ay ya dejen de gritar soquetes! No se de que se preocupan. La chinita pasa por un bloqueo creativo, solo deben dejarme el trabajo de composición a mi y...

-¡NO SEÑOR! -Exclamaron al unisono los invitados.

-Oye yo soy japonesa, pedazo de racista...

-¡¿COMO QUE NO SEÑOR?! ¡La banda es mia, asi que aqui se hace lo que yo diga!

-¡No!, aquí se hace lo que el dinero dice -Lo detuvo Damon.

-Y el dinero dice que tu eres pésimo escribiendo y nos dejarías en bancarrota -Agrego Jamie.

-¡SOY MURDOC NICCALS, EL DIOS DE LA ESCRITURA! Si alguien se hará cargo de todo esto es...

-2D.

-¿Como que 2D?

-¿Si como que yo? -Se rasco la cabeza confundido- ¿Eh?

-De todos en esta cocina eres el que mejor escribe -Dijo Jamie, haciendo que los demás (Incluido Damon) tiraran humo por las orejas.

-¡Oh! Pero bueno, supongo que es cierto -Sintiéndose importante el azulito.

-Haremos como en el primer álbum -Se metió Damon- Te confiaremos las letras a ti, mientras Russ y los demás se encargan de la música y producción.

-Por cierto... ¿Donde esta el grandote? -Pregunto curioso Jamie.

-Mmh, creo que esta ocupado -Intento responder la japonesa.

-Esta haciendo caca -Concluyo la clon robot.

Dejando las cosas cochinas de lado. Lo cierto es que el bien amado por todos Russel, estaba mas interesado en seguir en su habitación para poder volver a su mundo de fantasía...

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **Algo parece inquietar a Muds y compañía, habrá que investigar. Próximo capítulo el jueves por la noche, nos vemos.**


	5. Extraña obsesión

**¿Estará bien confiar en un colchón parlanchín? Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Atrapado en otra dimensión**

 **Capítulo 05: Extraña obsesión**

 **Habitación de 2D**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Damon y Jamie vinieron de visita. 2D se había comprometido firmemente con las nuevas canciones del álbum, lo que necesitaba era un poquito de inspiración… Por eso llevaba más de dos horas presionando la misma tecla de su piano ininterrumpidamente.

-Naranjas… Manzanas…

-¿Y el joven trabajador logro algún progreso? -La que entro fue Cyborg que llevaba consigo una bandeja con comida.

-Más o menos -Mirando algunas hojas a su lado- Aunque estoy bastante desacostumbrado, llevaba tiempo sin escribir canciones.

-Tu solo asegúrate que sean dinero seguro para la cuenta de Muds y todos estaremos contentos… -Sintiendo un ruido raro- ¿Oíste eso?

-Sip. Fue Noods, lleva dos horas escondida debajo de mí cama espiando.

Efectivamente. La que salió de debajo fue nuestra nipona favorita, bastante sucia y molesta por cierto.

-¿Ya sabias que estaba aquí? -Limpiándose la mugre incrédula.

-Por supuesto Noods. Soy un ninja, tengo ojos en la espalda -Afirmo muy tranquilo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces espiándole?, ¿Dándoles más motivos a los fans para pensar cosas raras? -Pregunto burlona la máquina.

-¿Qué dices tú? -Cruzándose de brazos- Estoy viendo al "Maravilloso compositor" crear sus cancioncitas.

-¿Estas molesta? -Pregunto confundido.

-Me molesta que crean que eres el único con ideas en la banda. Yo también he hecho canciones sabes.

-Pero Murdoc dijo que son mierda…

-Cyborg no te pagamos para que opines.

-¡No me pagan!

-¿Qué haces con esa bandeja con comida? -Stuart intento tomar unas galletitas.

-¡Son para Russel! -Golpeando la mano escuálida- Murdoc dijo que la llevara a su cuarto, hace días que no sale.

-Es verdad. Ni siquiera va al baño, estoy preocupada -La japonesa miro al pasillo en dirección a la puerta del baterista que decía "NO ENTRAR".

 **Dimensión del colchón**

-¿Y recuerdas cuando nos escapamos de la clase de historia? -Reía Russ mientras conducía alegremente por su barrio.

-¡Como olvidarlo, no habíamos estudiado para el examen! -A su lado iba el viejo y querido Del (Ahora humano), comiendo unas hamburguesas.

-Cielos, parece que fue hace miles de años…

-¿Qué dices Russ? -Viéndolo curioso- No pasaron ni diez años de eso, jeje.

-Claro es verdad…

Parecía la vida perfecta sin dudas. En el tiempo que el afroamericano paso en esa dimensión había aprovechado hacer todo aquello que no pudo cuando la muerte le quito a sus amigos y su juventud. Como si nunca se hubiese ido del barrio, ahora junto a su mejor amigo revivido estaban embarcados en producir el que según ellos era: "El mejor álbum de Hip-hop de todos los tiempos", aquel que no pudo concretar cuando el fantasma abandono definitivamente este mundo y dejo a nuestro querido grandote con una profunda tristeza.

-Bueno… -Bajando del auto- Aquí es mi parada.

-Nos vemos mañana Del. El álbum está quedando genial.

-Claro que si viejo. Estando los dos juntos, todos los demás raperos no tienen oportunidad.

Una vez que lo dejo en su casa, nuestro fortachón héroe se dirigió en su cochecito en dirección a la suya. Como en esa realidad él nunca había partido a Londres (Y en consecuencia, jamás conoció a Murdoc), seguía viviendo en el hogar de sus padres… Mmh… Mama y Papa Hobbs, como a ustedes les parezca (¿?).

-¡Hey, ya vine! -Ingreso contento.

-¡Russel que bueno que llegaste! -Le saludo su mamita querida.

-Ya deje a Del en su casa. ¿Has hecho comida verdad?, ha sido un día duro.

-Claro que si hijito. Pero primero ve a lavarte las manos.

-¡Seguro que sí!

Todo contento, subió las escaleras hasta el baño para lavarse. Mientras se limpiaba noto que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, cosa rara ya que no solía estarlo. Al entrar para verificar que todo estuviera bien, lo vio…

-¡Russ, colega! -Tomando una taza de té- Tiempo sin vernos.

-¡Charlie! -Sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah nada… -Levantándose de la cama donde estaba sentado- Inspeccionado que tal todo con tu vida aquí.

-Es un sueño hecho realidad viejo. Del está vivo y mis padres y amigos están bien, ¡Es fantástico!

-Me alegra que te esté gustando mi regalo. Es lo que te mereces.

-Has sido muy gentil en dejar recuperar esta parte de mi vida. Aunque pasen mil años, no sabría cómo pagarte.

-Pagarme… -Caminando lentamente hacia el- Bueno, hay una forma de pagarme si tú quieres…

-Lo que tú quieras. Con todo lo que me has ayudado.

-Solo te pido esto… -Extendiendo su mano.

-No entiendo -Mirándolo confundido.

-Quiero que me des la mano Russ. Eso es todo.

-Ok, si tú lo dices…

Súper confiado, el baterista correspondió el saludo tranquilamente. En el instante que lo hizo una extraña aura cubrió a ambos, sorprendido y asustado sintió como si su alma se desprendiera de su cuerpo sin poder hacer nada…

 **En la realidad…**

El pepinillo mayor llevaba un buen rato golpeando a la habitación de su baterista, junto a él estaban Stuart y las dos chicas esperando alguna reacción del otro lado.

-Maldita sea… ¡GORDO ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA!

-Estamos gritando mucho, intenta ser más amable.

-¡NO ME GRITES PLUMERO QUE NO SOY SORDO!

-Dios mío -Tapándose el rostro de vergüenza- Russ, sal por favor. Estamos preocupados por ti.

-Hablas muy despacio Noods, intenta tener más convicción.

-Me cago en la… ¿POR QUE NO VIENES TU A AYUDAR UN POCO TARADO?

-¡Murdoc deja de gritar!

-¡NO ME GRITES ENANA!

-Tengo frio…

-¡CALLATE 2D!

Los tres seguían su importante debate mientras Cyborg los observaba hastiada.

-Vivo con un montón de mensos… -Tomando un enorme cañón- ¡Apártense o vuelan junto a la puerta!

Sin chistar los tres se apartaron para que derribara la puerta. Justo cuando estaba por disparar, esta se abrió…

-Miren, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Ya me di cuenta tarado!

-Ssh cállense -Los detuvo la guitarrista- ¿Eres tú Russ?

Intentaron asomar para ver dentro, pero al ratito una figura familiar se les apareció delante…

-¿Gordo? -Pregunto incrédulo el jefazo.

-Tú debes ser Murdoc -Rascándose la cabeza como aturdido- ¿Qué hacen todos en mi puerta?

-Llevas días sin salir de ahí, nos estabas asustando -Suspiro aliviada la japonesa.

-Jeje, discúlpenme amigos -Cerrando con llave su habitación- Ese colchón es muy adictivo.

-Se nota, tu espalda parece recuperada -Agrego el cantante.

-Ciertamente Stu. ¡Siento como si hubiera vuelto a la vida!

-Si si, todo muy bonito -Los interrumpió el jefazo- Tenemos cosas más importantes que tratar gordo: Hay que hacer un nuevo álbum.

-¿Un nuevo álbum? -Sonriendo- Suena interesante. Cuéntenme más mientras pedimos unas pizzas.

-¡PIZZA! -Salto alegremente Stuart.

El grupito de amigos bajo al ascensor para discutir respecto al disco. Mientras tanto en otra dimensión, alguien conocido despertaba aturdido…

 **Dimensión del colchón**

-Mi cabeza -Incorporándose atontado- ¿Qué carajos paso?

-¡Russel baja que ya está la cena! -Le grito desde abajo su madre.

-Esa es mama pero… -Tocándose- Algo extraño me ha pasado. Creo que es mejor que despierte.

El grandote cerró los ojos fuertemente para volver a la realidad, pero nada paso.

-¿Qué pasa por que no puedo? -Miro a todos lados nervioso hasta que noto que en su cama había una carta que decía:

Querido Russ:

Gracias por darme tu cuerpo y permitirme volver a la vida. Ojala disfrutes pasar el resto de la eternidad atrapado en esta dimensión. Intenta no enloquecer.

Con amor, Charlie.

Como habíamos dicho antes. La cara que uno pone cuando se la acaba el papel en el baño ejemplificaba muy bien cómo se sentía el pobre baterista ahora mismo.

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **¡Chan chan chan!, ¿Qué has hecho querido Russ? Próximo capitulo el domingo por la noche, nos vemos.**


	6. ¡Si los mundos chocan!

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza, problemas en casa con la internet, jiji. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Atrapado en otra dimensión**

 **Capítulo 06: ¡Si los mundos chocan!**

 **Dimensión del colchón**

-¡NONONONONONO! -El pobre baterista daba vueltas por su cuarto con desesperación- ¿Cómo rayos volveré a casa ahora?...

De tanta rabia comenzó a tirar cosas con bronca. En medio del ataque de furia tiro una pila de revista musicales que tenía por ahí, sin querer tomo una y leyó un anuncio bastante interesante:

"Bajista inglés y satánico realizara el próximo sábado 04 de junio un casting en nuestra ciudad en busca de baterista para su nuevo grupo musical. No se aceptan hippies."

-¿Qué te pasa hijo, por que tanto grito? -Entro preocupada su madre.

-¡¿Mama?! -Mirándola desencajado- ¡Dime que día es hoy POR FAVOR!

-¿Te sientes bien? -Tocándole la frente como si tuviese fiebre- Es 05 de junio, muchacho distraído.

Nuestro regordete héroe trago saliva nervioso y se puso serio dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa hijo?, es hora de comer no de jugar.

-Lo siento mama debo irme -Tomando una mochila y las llaves de su auto.

-¡Que estás diciendo Russel, regresa aquí ahora!

Sin hacerle caso y con mucha decisión el hombre de tez morena salió de su casa decidido a buscar ayuda… Aunque no fuera fácil.

-Tengo que encontrarlo, seguro es idéntico en esta realidad… -Arranco el auto a toda velocidad.

 **Mientras tanto…**

El resto de la troupe estaba bastante sorprendida de la inalterable alegría de "Russel" parecía que el colchón efectivamente lo había dejado como nuevo.

-Ya casi, casi… ¡SI GANE! -Russel hizo un baile de victoria. Había vencido en los videojuegos al peliazul.

-No puedo creerlo -Dejándose caer en el sofá- Superaste mi record.

-¿Otra partida? -Lo miro con una sonrisa exagerada.

-Eh… Creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir Russ -Mirando su reloj- Son casi las tres de la mañana.

-¡Vamos apuesto que los demás también quieren que sigamos!

Ambos miraron alrededor: Tanto Murdoc como las dos Fideos estaban tirados en el suelo dormidos.

-Quizás otro día -El peliazul se levantó y se dirigió al ascensor- Buenas noches.

-Stuart…

-¿Si?... -El baterista se le abalanzo con un abrazo exagerado.

-¡Soy muy feliz de tener amigos como ustedes!

-Eh… Gracias, Cof-cof -Intento zafarse.

 **Dimensión del colchón**

Finalmente Russel había parado en la casa de su amigo Del. Al llega golpeo la puerta con mucha potencia.

-¡Hey Russ!, tranquilo que me vas romper la… -No pudo terminar porque su amigo lo tomo del brazo en dirección al auto- ¡¿Hey, que rayos te pasa?!

-Lo siento. Pero necesito que me ayudes -Una vez que lo subió, arranco el auto en dirección desconocida.

-¿Qué pasa, a donde me llevas? -Mirando a todos los lados sin entender.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a una audición?

-¿Audición, para qué? -Pregunto confundido.

-Para ser baterista de una banda.

-¿Baterista?, pero si estamos en medio de la producción de nuestro álbum viejo.

-Descuida. Es para poder hablar con un viejo amigo… O algo así.

Luego de tanto conducir finalmente llegaron al teatro donde se realizaban las audiciones. Realmente no había tanta gente, al parecer la personalidad del bajista espantaba a todo el mundo…

-Oye Russ, no hay nadie.

-Claro que no. Ese tipo asusta a cualquiera -Los dos amigos entraron al lugar y vinieron a tres siluetas muy familiares…

-¡Esto es un desastre, ninguno de estos ineptos sirve para la banda! -Se tiro en su silla amargado.

-Ay vamos, seguro que todavía podemos encontrar a alguien.

-Ya cierra la boca optimista. Si fuera por ti, aceptabas a cualquier inepto. Nuestra banda debe estar formada por el mejor linaje de músicos.

-¿Cuál plumaje?

El que parecía el jefe de todos se tapó la cara con frustración. En eso, noto que la niña que estaba con ellos le sacudía del brazo.

-¿Qué quieres enana?, ya te dimos de comer.

-¿Qué pasa Noods, otra vez popo?

-¡Grande grande!

Ambos voltearon a donde señalaba y vinieron a Russ y Del parados como esperando a que les prestaran atención.

-¡Hey par de negros!, ¿Qué mierda quieren?

-¡Oye tu flacucho!, no me llames… ¿Eh? -Lo detuvo el baterista.

-¡Necesito hablar contigo Murdoc! -Exclamo con mucha seguridad.

-¿Eh? -Mirándolo atentamente- ¿Y tú de donde mierda sabes mi nombre pelmazo?  
-Quizás porque afuera hay un cartel que dice: "Murdoc & The Stereotypes" -Sugirió el peliazul.

-Tu cállate zapato -Se levantó y observo a Russel- Estoy muy ocupado buscando baterista panzón. No tengo tiempo de entrevistas, así que si no viniste a… ¡Oye préstame atención!

Sin hacerle caso, nuestro héroe afroamericano subió al escenario y se sentó en la batería. Instantáneamente sus habilidades bateristicas (¿?) salieron a flote. Dejando pasmado al bajista y sus compañeros, Del ya lo conocía así que se cruzó de brazos orgulloso.

-¿Y bien, que te parece? -Se levantó desafiante- ¿Ya me puedes escuchar?

-De acuerdo -Fingiendo desinterés- Fue interesante, pero…

-¡BRAVO BRAVO, ERES INCREIBLE AMIGO!

-¡NEGRO NEGRO NEGRO! -Noodle y 2D vitorearon fascinados, les había encantado.

-¡Ustedes cállense, que no tiene poder de decisión!, de acuerdo gordo. El puesto es tuyo.

-Espera que yo no vine para esto. Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?

-Eres satanista, así que supongo que me puedes ayudar con un exorcismo ¿Verdad?

-¿Exorcismo, oye tú por qué sabes tanto de mí?

-Te lo explicare luego. ¡Solo ayúdame POR FAVOR!

El satanista bidimensional se cruzó de brazos pensativo ante el pedido de este extraño que no había visto en su vida. Finalmente lo miro con malicia.

-Está bien Rupert…

-¡Russel!

-Russel. Te ayudare, serás testigo de las maravillosas posibilidades del satanismo.

Del y los demás observaron con duda, lo que no sabían es el encuentro extraordinario del que iban a ser testigos…

 **De regreso con Stuart…**

Ya con todos en sus respectivas habitaciones dormidos. Ricitos azules se dirigió al baño para vaciar el tanque, el juguito de naranja puede ser muy peligroso si no se bebe con cuidado.

-Que sueño -Rascándose los ojos- Debo darme prisa y volver a la camita… ¿Eh?

2D noto que la puerta de Russel estaba abierta. Al asomar su pensante cabeza vio que no había nadie… Muy extraño.

-Qué raro, ¿Dónde está Russ? -Ingreso al cuarto- Vaya, casi nunca entro a este lugar, jeje.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación? -Susurro una voz de ultratumba detrás suyo.

-¡AAAHHH!

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **No olviden comentar mucho y muy fuerte o Muds se les aparecerá por las noches. Próximo capitulo el miércoles por la noche, nos vemos.**


	7. Sospechas y persecución

**¿Asoman problemas o una inesperada ayuda? Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **...**

 **Gorillaz: Atrapado en otra dimensión**

 **Capítulo 07: Sospechas y persecución**

 **Habitación de Russel**

-Te hice una pregunta Stu… -"Russel" observo con duda al peliazul que estaba todo lleno de miedo.

-¡Ah Russ! -Fingiendo no saber nada- Solo eras tú, jeje.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, este… -Jugando con sus dedos- Vi que la puerta estaba abierta y quise cerrarla, jeje.

-Mmh… -Tranquilo pero sin dejar de sonar intrigante- No te preocupes por eso amigo, estaba en la cocina y la deje abierta. Es todo.

-Oh bueno… Fue por seguridad.

-Stu…

-¿Si?

-Ya te puedes ir -Viendo que seguía parado.

-¿Eh?, oh cierto, jeje…

El sujeto de huesos corrió rápidamente a su colega y cerró la puerta sin chistar. Nuestra melena azulada no hizo más que rascarse la cabeza con duda.

-Mmh… Mis ojos negros detectan la presencia del enemigo. Russ está ocultando algo, por lo que lo mejor será… ¡Ay!

-¡Que te calles ya pesado, que quiero dormir! -Grito Murdoc desde su habitación, luego de lanzarle un ladrillo (¿Qué más sino?).

 **Dimensión del colchón**

Una vez que lo había convencido (Whisky mediante), El satanista llevo a Russel y los demás hacia su vehículo personal estacionado allí. Nada más ni nada menos que su precioso Winnebago… Snif.

-¿Fantástico no? -Se cruzó de brazos orgulloso- Es mi bebe, la mejor nave que ha pisado este mugroso mundo.

-Mmh… -Mirando atentamente- Cierto. En esta época todavía usabas esta carcacha.

-¡¿Carcacha?! -Con la boca abierta en señal de ofensa- ¡Esta es una puta obra maestra la ingeniera gordo, no hables si no sabes de coches!

-Perdón perdón. Olvide lo temperamental que te ponías con esto.

-Si le rascas la nuca se le va enseguida… ¡Ay!

-Tu cállate esclavo -El bajista abrió la puerta del vehículo- ¡Bueno, no se queden ahí y entren!

Como era de esperarse, dentro tampoco era especialmente… Eh… ¡Sano!

-Pónganse cómodos caballeros. Yo mientras tanto buscare un librito…

-¡Dios, cuanta mugre! -Del se miró los zapatos, parece que había pisado algo.

-¡Por lo menos límpialo de vez en cuando! -Se quejó el baterista.

-Descuiden. Con el tiempo te acostumbras a los olores.

-¿Por qué rayos aceptaron trabajar con este tipo? -Le pregunto Del.

-Muds no es tan malo como parece. A veces nos dice hola -Explico el peliazul.

-Por lo visto eres igual de "Especial" aquí Stu… -Russ noto que Noodle le jalaba del brazo- ¿Qué ocurre pequeña?

La dulce japonesa le entrego lo que parecía un dibujo que había hecho para el afroamericano.

-Cielos pequeña gracias -Mirando atentamente- ¡Oye, pero tampoco estoy tan gordo!

-¡RUSSEL RUSSEL! -Exclamo alegremente.

-¿Si, pero por que te dibujo con los ojos blancos? -Pregunto curioso Del.

-No lo sé, quizás…

-¡Bueno, aquí está amiguitos! -Reapareció Murdoc con un libro entre manos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Esto mi torpe cantante, es mi libro especial de hechizos y brujería. Con el podremos hacer todo tipo de travesuras satánicas, jeje.

-¡Perfecto! -Se levantó emocionado el baterista- Fíjate si hay algo que sirva para abrir un portal a otra dimensión.

-¿Eso es todo, no quieres invocar heladeras zombies o algo? Ok, déjame ver -Busco un poco desanimado.

-Oye Russ -Susurro su amigo- ¿Qué se supone que quieres hacer?

-Bueno… -Mirando un poco apenado- Veras Del, yo en realidad…

¡BANG BANG BANG!

Una fuerte ráfaga de balas penetro (Je) por todo el vehículo dejando muchos agujeritos. Ni lentos ni perezosos nuestro héroes se agacharon rápidamente y buscaron donde cubrirse.

-¡¿Q-que que carajos fue eso?!

-¡Y cómo voy a saberlo gordo!

-¡FUEGO FUEGO!

-No Noods, son balas… -Explico atentamente Stuart.

-¡Ssh! -Los callo Del- Parece que nos están hablando.

Uno de los extraños policías de todo el montón que había tomo un altavoz.

-¡ATENCION POR FAVOR, LOS QUE ESTAN EN EL INTERIOR DEL AUTO FEO…!

-¡OYE! -Grito el satanista.

-¡… RINDANSE Y ENTREGUENSE INMEDIATAMENTE!

-¿DE QUE SE NOS ACUSA? -Pregunto el afroamericano.

-¡SE LO ACUSA A USTEDE RUSSEL HOBBS DE INTENTAR HUIR DE ESTA DIMENSION!

-¿Qué? -Sorprendido- ¿COMO SABEN ESO?

"Lo sé porque yo te puse ahí."

Una voz poderosa y atronadora se escuchó en el aire. Pero que parecía venir del cielo.

-No puede ser… ¿ERES TU CHARLIE?

-¡ASI ES MI QUERIDO AMIGO, EL COLCHON COMENZO EMITIR ENERGIA SOSPECHOSA ASI QUE SUPUSE QUE ESTABAS INTENTANDO ESCAPAR!

-¿COMO RAYOS PUEDES COMUNICARTE?

-Oye Muds -Susurro el peliazul- No entiendo nadita…

-¡Ssh!, cállate que se está poniendo bueno.

-¡ESO NO TE INCUMBE, NO DEJARE QUE TE SALGAS CON LA SUYA!

-¡TU MANDASTE A LOS POLICIAS!

-¡CLARO, TODAVIA TENGO PODER SOBRE ESTA DIMENSION!

Se escuchó como un chasquido de dedos, e inmediatamente los policías se prepararon para volver a disparar al vehículo.

-¡Están por atacar otra vez! -Exclamo Del.

-¡No te quedes ahí borrachín, arranca el puto auto!

-¡No me griten ya voy!

A toda velocidad, nuestro moco especial arranco su nave y partió del lugar a toda velocidad. Los vehículos de los policías no se quedaron atrás y comenzaron la persecución.

- _Patito patito color de café, porque estas tan triste quisiera saber…_ -2D cantaba en posición fetal para intentar calmarse.

-¡Me cago en todo, tendré que perderlos de vista! -Murdoc miraba de vez en cuando por la ventana a sus perseguidores- ¡Si tuviera un guardaespaldas robot esto no pasaría!

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a Charlie, por que me tiene tanto rencor?

-¡Muy bien Russ, la voz esa dice que te conoce!, ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

-Del yo no…

-Has estado sin responderme en todo el día. ¡Soy negro y me persiguen policías, así que merezco una explicación!

-Amigo… Yo no soy quien tú crees…

-¡Dejen el romance para más tarde! -Les entrego un par de armas- ¡Comiencen a disparar!

-¡Estás loco pulgoso, las armas las carga el diablo! -Le contesto Del.

-¡Si no disparas nos matan a nosotros soquete!

-Eh Murdoc…

-¡Cállate Rupert, tu hazme caso y dispara!

-¡No Russ, no dispares!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Atchis!

-¡CALLATE 2D!

-Solo estornude -Tapándose la carita.

-¡MURDOC PRESTAME ATENCION!

-¡YA CALLENSE TODOS! -Grito hastiado el bajista- Vamos a hablar por turnos o no nos vamos a entender: Tu primero cariño.

-¡CAIDA CAIDA!

Apenas hablo la japonesa, todos miraron atentamente adelante. Efectivamente la autopista no había sido terminada y la Winnebago cayó al vacío… Ups.

 **Mientras tanto en otra parte…**

Ya había amanecido. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, Stuart Pot salió de su habitación con gesto serio. Aparentemente los demás ya estaban en la cocina desayunando. Era el momento perfecto para entrar a aquella habitación, se paró frente a la puerta y la abrió…

-Magia de los dibujos animados, no me falles ahora…

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **Parece que Stu se puso pantalones (Y no los de su madrecita), a ver qué ocurre. Próximo capitulo el sábado por la noche.**


	8. Pretty Boy al rescate

**¡Este capítulo está patrocinado por el poder de la amistad! Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Atrapado en otra dimensión**

 **Capítulo 08: Pretty Boy al rescate**

 **Donde nos quedamos…**

2D respiro profundamente y jalo del picaporte. Al ingresar, la completa oscuridad cubrió sus ojos. Se asustó al principio creyendo que era una entidad maligna la que no lo dejaba ver, pero se recompuso al darse cuenta que solo había que prender la luz… Nuestro héroe damas y caballeros.

-Qué vergüenza… ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Sorpresivamente en la habitación no había nadita: ¡El colchón había desaparecido!

 **Cocina de Gorillaz**

-¿Y por qué tiraste el colchón?

-Muy simple Noods, tenía bastantes fallas. Me parece que merezco algo mejor.

-Si si lo que digas. Solo deja de gastar tan libremente mi dinero panzón.

-Descuida. Ese estropajo va camino al basurero, jeje…

Mientras los tres amigos desayunaban alegremente, Stuart (Que escuchaba la conversación escondido), se tomó la cabeza temiendo lo peor. Con toda la velocidad que un hombre su edad podía tener, se dirigió al garaje en busca del Stylo…

 **Garage de Gorillaz**

… Pero solo encontró a Cyborg.

-¿Se te ofrece algo jovencita? -Pregunto con fastidio.

-¡Cyborg!, ¿D-donde está el Stylo? -Mirando para todos lados nervioso.

-En casa de Damon. La otra noche le ganó a Muds una partida de póker, el trato era tener el auto del otro por una semana.

-¡No puede ser, no puede ser!... -Observando a su compañera con tornillos- ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

-¿A mí, y para qué? -Intentando zafarse de su agarre.

-¡Russel oculta algo en su colchón nuevo, debemos ir al basurero y encontrarlo antes que lo quemen!

-¡Relájate florecita!, aunque ocultara algo a nosotros no nos debería importar.

-¡Vamos ayúdame!, si lo haces te diré donde guarda Muds la cerveza para las fiestas.

-No me vas a comprar con alcohol… Ok, vamos.

La puerta del garage se abrió épicamente. Al no tener otro vehículo al alcance, nuestro heroicos héroes (¿?) partieron en la nave más adecuada que encontraron… El viejo triciclo de Noodle (De aquel G-Bitez donde Stuart saltaba encima de Russ).

-Esto es humillante… ¿No tenías algo más estúpido para agarrar?

-Deja de molestarme y agárrate fuerte, ¿Por qué tengo que manejar yo?

-Porque debes ser caballero con una dama… Y porque no se andar en bici…

-¡Tiene ruedas de entrenamiento!

-¡No me juzgues y acelera!

El peliazul hizo caso y partieron a la aventura. Era indispensable que "Russel" no se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

 **Dimensión del colchón**

El Winnebago termino cayendo sobre un edificio abandonado. Afortunadamente salieron ilesos… Igual de tontos, pero ilesos al fin.

-Que dolor -El baterista salió de los restos del auto- ¿Están bien?

-Sí, más o menos -El siguiente en aparecer fue Del- ¿Dónde están los otros?

-¡AQUÍ AQUÍ! -De entre el desastre apareció la pequeña japonesa muy tranquila, arrastrando al satanista y el cantante, muertos del miedo.

-¡Maldita sea, miren como quedo mi Winnebago! -Murdoc pareció arrancarse los pelos de la frustración.

-No debemos perder tiempo. ¿Todavía tienes el libro Murdoc?

-¡Olvídate del libro gordo, quiero que nos des una explicación de todo esto!

Todos observaron con duda al baterista. Evidentemente si estaban siendo perseguidos era por causa suya. El solo respiro profundamente y los miro con culpa.

-Lo que ocurre es que…

…

Paso el rato y les explico todo: De donde venía, porque ellos existían y porque necesitaba volver. Pese a ser un verdadero shock, se lo tomaron bastante bien…

-… Y eso fue lo que paso.

-¡SOY FALSO, SOY UN MURDOC FALSO MALDITA SEA!

-¡ESTOY MUERTO, Y NI SIQUIERA ME DEJAN SER FANTASMA!

-¿Oíste Noods?, vas a tener una hermana robot.

-¡VIVA VIVA!

-Me alegre que se lo tomen tan bien -Irónico- En fin, ¿Me van a ayudar o no?

-Hay algo que no entiendo -Se calmó Del- ¿Por qué ese fantasma te tiene tanto rencor?

-Yo también quisiera saberlo viejo -El baterista se rasco la cabeza con duda- Recuerdo que dijo algo como que merecía esto…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ahora que lo pienso. Su aspecto siempre me llamo mucho la atención, estoy seguro de haberlo visto en otro lado…

En ese instante todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar, como una especie terremoto. Pero era otra cosa, pues pareció como si toda la dimensión fuese absorbida por una fuerza misteriosa.

 **Mientras con la fuerza misteriosa…**

A duras penas, el cochecito de Stuart y la robot logro llegar al basurero. No era la nave más veloz del universo realmente.

-Sabes, la próxima yo elijo como ir -La robot se limpió la mugre.

-¡Rápido, hay que buscarlo antes que lo destruyan!

-¿Qué mierdas dices maldito lunático?

-Veras. En la película el muchacho casi no llegaba a tiempo a la trituradora y…

-¡Espera un momento!, ¿Qué película?

-Pues…

 **Flashback de 2D**

Nuestro atleta olímpico tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla, el living estaba a oscuras. El único idiota… Perdón, el único con ganas de estar despierto tan tarde por una peli de terror era él. La trama no podía ser más espectacular: Un colchón maldito engañaba a un despistado y hacia que cambiaran de cuerpos. Una vez que el fantasma tuvo un cuerpo humano, mato a los amigos del despistado… Lo que se dice, una obra maestra del séptimo arte.

-La historia que han presenciado está basada en hechos reales -Pronuncio con voz tenebrosa el locutor de la tele.

-¡Cielos! -Exclamo impactado 2D.

 **Fin del flashback**

-¡AY AY AY, PARA YA CON LOS GOLPES! -Se cubrió asustado el cantante.

-¡TE PASAS DE ESTUPIDO! -Arronjando a un lado el pescado (¿?) con el que lo golpeo- ¡Como se te ocurre confiar en una estúpida película!

-¡No es estúpida, fue un mensaje del destino, Russel debe estar atrapado allí!

-¡Escúchame muñequita si por un segundo crees que voy a creerte este delirio que tienes estas muy equivocado!

 **Hogar de Gorillaz**

Mientras tanto, el jefazo de la banda miraba la tele mientras le daba un repaso a las letras de Stuart.

-Oye Muds, ¿Dónde están 2D y Cyborg? -Pregunto la guitarrista.

-Yo que sé. Deben andar jugando por ahí.

-Jiji, ¿Te los imaginas divirtiéndose juntos?

-¿Es bizarro verdad?, si fuera una historia de esa que escriben nuestro fanáticos pareciera que andan juntitos.

-Bueno… Sería más normal que esas donde tú y Stu son pareja…

-¡¿QUE NOSOTROS QUE?!

-Nada, nada…

En medio de la charla, sonó el teléfono. Parece que eran sus amados representantes, la que contesto fue Noodle.

-¿Hola?

-¡Hey Noods!, aquí Jamie.

-Hola Jamie, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Esta 2D por ahí?

-No -Haciendo pucheritos- Tu "Soberbio" creador de canciones no se encuentra en casa.

-No te enojes… Era porque la última vez que los vimos me comento algo sobre una peli que vio…

-A ver dame eso muñeca -El satanista tomo el aparato- ¿Qué mierda quieres dibujante?

-¿Murdoc? Escucha, Stu nos comentó de una peli que vio y nos preocupó un poco…

-¿De qué carajo hablas?

-¿Russ compro un colchón hace poco no?, Pues la peli de la que nos hablo es muy similar en los hechos y…

-¡Deja de juntarte con el plumero, está loco!, ¡Y dile a la rubia loca que no me arruine mi auto!

-Muds -Noodle le jalaba del brazo- ¡Murdoc…!

-¿Qué quieres niña? No ves que estoy… ¡Oye no!

 **Se cortó la comunicación…**

-¿Murdoc?... Vaya, parece que corto.

-Me pareció escuchar unos gritos.

-¿Te imaginas que lo que nos contó 2D sea verdad?

Ambos se miraron seriamente para luego romper a carcajadas.

-Lo que faltaba. Nuestro cantante además de tonto, vidente.

-Tengo hambre, ¡Vayamos por hamburguesas!

-Mmh… ¡De acuerdo, como si fuesen a estar en peligro de muerte!

Jamie se acomodó el cinturón mientras Damon arrancaba el Stylo en dirección a las hamburguesas. Bendita la hora que le gano en el póker a Murdoc.

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **Si quieres ser tan heroico como Stuart y Cyborg, no olvides comentar y todo eso. Próximo capítulo el martes por la noche, nos vemos.**


	9. Fantasmas del pasado

**Vamos a darle que la noche es joven. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Atrapado en otra dimensión**

 **Capítulo 09: Fantasmas del pasado**

 **Dimensión del colchón**

El temblor comenzó a hacerse mucho más fuerte. Un enorme agujero se abrió en medio del aire y empezó a absorber todo a su alrededor. Nuestros protagonistas se aferraron a los restos del Winnebago para evitar ser chupados (¡!)

-¡VIENTO VIENTO!

-¡AY CHICOS QUE SE LLEVAN MIS PANTALONES!

-¡AGARRENSE FUERTE!

-¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO GORDO?!... ¿RUSSEL?

-¡AYUDAAA!

En medio de toda la confusión, nuestro héroe fue tragado por dicho agujero. Una vez que entro allí, el temblor se detuvo y todo pareció volver a la normalidad.

-Dios, eso estuvo cerca -Murdoc se paró y se limpió la mugre.

-¡Ay no se vale, se llevó mis pantalones! -El peliazul se tapó sus menudencias avergonzado.

-¡Russel Russel! -Grito la japonesa mirando a todos lados.

-Es verdad -La secundo Del- ¿Qué le paso?

-Mmh… -El satanista miro atentamente al agujero en el cielo que seguía estando abierto- Tengo una idea de donde puede estar…

 **En el basurero…**

2D respiraba agitadamente mientras hacía fuerzas para tirar de un estropeado colchón. A su lado, Cyborg lo movía con total facilidad.

-Oye niño… Deja de estorbar, que soy yo la que está trabajando.

-Uff, menos mal que lo sacamos antes de que la trituradora lo destruyera por completo.

-Ni tanto. Le dejo un pequeño agujero como recuerdo.

Ambos miraron atentamente y notaron una extraña energía saliendo desde dentro del colchón. De repente el agujero se hizo enorme y desde el salió disparado nuestro querido baterista que cayó de lleno en toda la humanidad del peliazul.

-¿Russel, eres tú? -Pregunto la robot tocándole con un palito.

-Ay que dolor -Despertándose- ¡Cyborg, he vuelto!

-Me aplastas gordo -Intentando zafarse del abrazo- No puedo creer que el tarado tuviera razón.

-¿El tarado?... ¡2D está aquí!

-Sip. Estas sentado encima suyo.

-¿Eh?... Uy.

Nuestro grandote preferido se incorporó. Debajo suyo estaba el peliazul que parecía Don Ramón cuando el Señor Barriga se le tiro encima.

-¿Estas bien viejo?

-No… -Intentando respirar.

-¿Cómo carajos terminaste allí?

-¿Y de quien son esos pantalones tan geniales? –Pregunto asombrado Stuart.

-¿Pantalones?, ¡Los pantalones del otro 2D!

-¿Otro 2D?

-Del y los demás deben seguir allí -Mirando por el agujero del colchón.

-¿Del, el fantasma que tenías antes? -Pregunto 2D.

-Sí, se los explicare después. Ahora debemos ir a casa para desenmascarar a ese farsante.

-¡JA!, te dije que era un falso Russ -El cantante ensayo una especia de baile victorioso en frente de la máquina de lo observo frustrada.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Y que ocurría ahora en tu tonta película?

-Mmh… -Haciendo gestos de pensar- Después de rescatar a su amigo, el muchacho y su mascota iban a su hogar para enfrentarse con el farsante, que tenía a los demás secuestrados.

-¿Secuestrados? -Pregunto Russel confundido.

-¿Cómo que mascota? -Lo miro ofendida Cyborg.

 **Hogar de Gorillaz**

Fue la primera en despertar. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que seguía en su casa, aparentemente en la cocina.

-Mi cabeza… -Intentando moverse- ¿Qué ocurre?

Sorpresivamente estaba atada a una silla, con manos y pies bien maniatados. Intento moverse pero le resultaba imposible.

-Rayos… ¿Quién hizo…? -Noto un olor nauseabundo detrás suyo- ¿Eres tu Murdoc?

-Mierda -Abriendo los ojos ofendido- ¡Es el colmo que se me reconozca solo por mi olor!

-Intenta bañarte de vez en cuando… ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Y yo que sé!, solo recuerdo estar hablando con el pelmazo de Jamie y después todo se volvió borroso.

-¿Te puedes mover?

-Estamos iguales cariño. También me maniataron…

Efectivamente. Ambas sillas están puestas espalda con espalda, por lo que no podían moverse mucho que digamos.

-¿Hola, hay alguien en casa?

-¡El tarado que no haya hecho esto, que venga ahora y nos desate maldita sea!

Solo hubo silencio… Y luego una risa malévola acercándose a la cocina.

-Jiji, nadie va a oírlos amiguitos…

-Esa voz… ¿Eres tu Russ?

-¿Russel?, ¡Déjate de idioteces y desátanos!

-Mmh… No, se ven más bonitos así -El afroamericano se apareció frente a ellos. Pero su mirada lucia psicótica y desencajada.

-¿Russ? -Lo miro con duda y temor la japonesa.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa panzón?, ¡Te dije que esas plantas de colores en el jardín son mías!

-No creo que este drogado Muds…

-Ay Murdoc -Mirándole a los ojos tensamente- Sigues tan mandón e idiota que siempre.

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué pasa Russ, por que nos ves así?

-¿Noodle no?, la niña que consiguió el puesto de guitarrista después de la tal Paula…

Ambos se miraron confundidos. No entendía un carajo (Siendo leves).

-¿Por qué me ven así?, Después de todo parecen estar acostumbrados a reemplazar gente…

-¿Qué dices negro, de que mierda hablas?... ¡Ay! -Cachetada del baterista.

-¡Russel!

-¿Stuart también es un reemplazo o qué? -Tomándolo del cuello- ¡Incluso a ella la reemplazaste con una copia robot!

-Reemplazos… ¿Acaso te hice algo a ti?

Russel le dio otra bofetada y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos sin dejar de mirarlos con odio.

-¡Ni siquiera te acuerdas de mi desgraciado!

-¿Acordarme?, ¡Si te veo todos los putos días en la casa soquete!

-Un momento… -Noodle se puso seria y lo miro atentamente- ¡Tú no eres nuestro Russ!, ¿Qué hiciste con él?

El afroamericano solo sonrió con malicia. El dueño de la cabeza la miro confundido.

-Nena… No soy de andar dando consejos: Pero deja las drogas, ¿Quieres?

-¡No estoy drogada tonto!, está claro que él es un farsante.

-Tu hijita tiene razón Niccals. Por lo visto es más lista que tú.

-¡No es mi hija maldita sea, es una conocida! Los hijos son para gente vieja y esas cosas.

-Tienes 50…

-Cállate o te dejo sin mesada.

-¿Por qué mejor no se callan los dos?

¡CRASH!

Por una de las ventanas entro rompiendo todo un pequeño triciclo con ruedas de entrenamiento. Quien lo manejaba no era otro que nuestro autentico Russel Hobbs, junto a sus dos acompañantes.

-¡Holis! -Saludo el cantante.

-¡Russel, muchachos! -Exclamo Noodle.

-¿Un triciclo, enserio? -Lo miro asqueado el bajista.

-Fue lo primero que encontramos -Dijo sonrojada Cyborg.

-¡Déjalos en paz Charlie!, esto es entre tú y yo -Pronuncio el grandote con voz heroica.

-Parece que pudiste escapar… -Lo observo, mientras se tapaba una parte de su rostro que parecía deshacerse…

-¡Son tres contra uno, estas acabado impostor! -La robot le apunto con su ametralladora.

-¡Y tú eres ese "Uno"! -Agrego Stuart.

-Uy sí que miedo…

Charlie apretó un botón y un piano de cola gigante cayó encima de la robot, rompiéndola en miles de pedacitos. Acto seguido tomo una cascara de banana y la arrojo a los pies de 2D, haciendo que se resbalara y se golpeara la cabeza al caer, quedando completamente fuera de combate.

-¿Qué decías Russel?

Charlie lo miro tranquilamente mientras le apuntaba con un arma de la robot. El baterista solo miro para todos lados confundido mientras Murdoc y Noodle negaban con la cabeza avergonzados.

-Maldita sea… ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

-Demasiado tarde amigo. Hoy finalmente llego el día en que me vengare de ti y tus malditos amigos.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?, ¡Jamás nos hemos visto antes!

-¿Qué te hicimos para que nos trates así? -Pregunto la japonesa, mientras los otros dos notaron que el falso Russel parecía cada vez más pálido…

-¿Así que no me recuerdan? -Con furia en sus ojos- ¿El nombre de Charlie Johnson no se les hace familiar?

Todos inclinaron la cabeza a un costado como perritos confundidos.

-Malditos idiotas… ¡YO FUI EL PRIMER BATERISTA DE GORILLAZ!

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **¿Y ahora que hacemos amiguitos? Próximo capitulo el viernes por la noche, nos vemos.**


	10. Hueco argumental

**Por razones de fuerza mayor, adelanto el final para hoy. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Atrapado en otra dimensión**

 **Capítulo 10: Hueco argumental**

 **Donde nos quedamos…**

-¿Qué rayos estas diciendo? -Pregunto impactado el afroamericano.

-¡Russel ha sido el único baterista de Gorillaz! -Agrego la japonesa- Díselo Murdoc… ¿Muds?

El satanista comenzó a silbar y mirar de costado, como perrito que acaba de meterse en problemas.

-Ay dios mío. No me digas que…

-¡Ni siquiera les dijiste maldito moco! -Grito Charlie con furia.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora borracho? -Suspiro frustrado Russel.

-Jiji, no fue tan así…

 **Otro flashback y van…**

El relato de Charlie aclaro un poco el panorama. Resulta que antes de secuestrar a Russel, Murdoc y 2D viajaron a New York para hacer un casting de bateristas. El ganador resulto ser el susodicho Johnson. Sin embargo, apenas salió a la calle fue atropellado sin querer por la Winnebago del satanista. Al no encontrarlo lo dieron perdido y más tarde terminaron contratando a nuestro querido Hobbs…

 **Volvemos…**

-¡Ah claro! Entonces ese fue el ruido que escuche cuando arranque el auto, jeje... Uy.

-¡Si "Uy"! -Cachetazo en la cara- ¡Tú me mataste maldito!

-F-fue sin querer Charlie amigo mío -Intento calmarlo el bajista.

-¿No puedes pasar un día sin traernos problemas? -Cuestiono Noodle frustrada.

-Pero no entiendo. ¿Cómo nos encontraste si moriste en New York?

-No fue fácil. Al morir mi alma término metiéndose en lo primero que encontró: Aquel viejo colchón.

-Que payaso… -Susurro Murdoc.

-Este fue enviado a Londres. Al llegar aquí quede atrapado en esa tienda durante casi 20 años, donde escuche como Gorillaz creció hasta volverse una de las grandes bandas del mundo.

-Me sonrojo…

-Cállate que por tu culpa estamos así -Le pateo la guitarrista.

-Pero todo valió la pena el día que me compraste. Casi como una señal del destino comprendí que era mi momento de vengarme.

-Por eso me engañaste y me dejaste atrapado en aquella dimensión falsa…

-No es una dimensión falsa mi querido gordo. Al morir mi alma quedo atrapada eternamente en aquel fatídico día, ¿O acaso nunca te diste cuenta que siempre era cinco de junio?

-¿Siempre es el mismo día, acaso nunca supo de…?

-¡Basta de charla! -Disparando al techo- ¡Es hora de que paguen!

-¡Espera un segundo, yo no tengo la culpa de este borracho te atropellara!

-Cierto, él tiene que pagar primero -Se da vuelta y le dispara al satanista en el pecho… Esperen ¡¿Qué?!

-M-maldito gordo… -Nuestro pepinillo quedo inconsciente luego del disparo.

-¡Murdoc! -Gritaron Russ y Noodle.

-Bueno ese fue rápido -Apuntando al baterista- Ahora tú y luego los otros tontos.

-¡Hey chicos! -Entro Damon- ¡Trajimos hamburguesas!

-¡NO SE METAN! -Una bala les rozo cerca.

-¡Ok ya entendimos, sigan lo que sea que estén haciendo! -Jamie tomo a su amigo y cerró la puerta a toda velocidad.

Resignado nuestro héroe de piel oscura cerro los ojos listo para recibir el tiro de gracia, la japonesa intento moverse pero le fue imposible, además de que tenía al satanista baleado a su espalda… ¡Pero de repente!

-¡Detente hombre malo!

-¿Qué rayos…?

-¡AAAHHH ATAQUE SORPRESA!

Charlie se volteo y vio como el peliazul le arrojaba a toda potencia la cabeza parlante de Cyborg. Un peligro inminente sin duda… Para evitarlo solo se corrió un poco y la robot paso de largo estrellándose en la ventana que da a la calle... En fin.

-Uy… -Se tapó la boca Stuart.

-Gracias por nada Stu… -Dijo resignado Russel

-¡No es un ataque sorpresa si lo dices idiota!

Charlie cambio de víctima y le apunto al torpe cantante. Cuando estaba a punto de presionar el gatillo algo extraño pasó…

-¿Mmh? -Abriendo sus ojitos- ¿Ya morí?

-Stu… ¿Tú le hiciste algo? -Pregunto confundido el baterista.

-¿Qué… Que me pasa? -Charlie estaba inmóvil y con el rostro desencajado.

-¡Claro, lo había olvidado! -El peliazul se incorporó con confianza- Así terminaba la peli.

-¡¿Que rayos dices?! -El fantasma se tomaba el rostro que parecía deshacerse.

-El verdadero Russel está aquí, por lo que tú no eres más que un espíritu que está entre los mortales sin permiso.

-¿Qué dices? -Noodle lo miro confundida.

-Su espíritu ya no es capaz de mantenerse en ese cuerpo falso -Russel lo observo seriamente- Por lo que no le queda otra que volver a donde pertenece…

-¡NO, OTRA VEZ ALLI NO…!

Charlie intento tomar al afroamericano pero sus manos comenzaron a desvanecerse. Luego fue todo su cuerpo el que desapareció dejándose ver como el simple fantasma que era.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, PERDI MI CUERPO!

-¡Regresa a donde perteneces Charlie, y nunca vuelvas! -Russ tomo el viejo colchón y como todo un Cazafantasmas absorbió al impostor a través del agujero que había hecho la trituradora.

-¡NOOO MALDICIOOON! -El fantasma no pudo sostenerse de ninguna forma y termino cayendo dentro del hoyo, una vez más dentro del colchón.

-Cielos, estuvo cerca -Russel se limpió el sudor aliviado.

-¿Ya le ganamos al bicho ese? -De repente el satanista despertó mirando nervioso para todos lados.

-¡MUDS ESTAS VIVO! -Stuart corrió a abrazarlo entre lágrimas y moco.

-¡AY, CUIDADO HIJO DE PUTA!

-¡¿Qué no te habían disparado?! -Exclamo atónita la japonesa.

-Sí, pero de mentiritas -Murdoc les mostro donde había dado la bala- Fíjense, impacto en mi cruz invertida y me termino salvando, jeje.

-¿Ya encerraron a ese loco? -La cabeza de Cyborg entro rodando por la puerta trasera.

-Sí. Ya no saldrá de ese colchón nunca más.

-Igual sigo sin entender todo eso del cuerpo falso y no sé qué.

-Simple Noods -Dijo Stuart- Ese cuerpo que creo era inestable. Y cuando el verdadero Russ apareció se hizo aún más inestable.

-¿Y qué hay de esa dimensión del colchón? -Pregunto el bajista.

-Bueno, eso…

-¿Era una fantasía de Russel o era un mundo alternativo? -Agrego la japonesa.

-Este, yo…

-¿Existimos realmente o somos fruto de la retorcida imaginación de nuestro fanáticos latino?

Todos miraron confundidos a la robot.

-Miren el punto es que ganamos y ya -Afirmo Russel.

-No entiendo. ¿Es un final triste o un final feliz?

-¡Es un final y ya está Murdoc!

 **Varios días después…**

Luego de tantas tensiones, 2D y Noods parecían ocupados en algo importante en la habitación del peliazul…

-¡Salta el arroyo, salta el arroyo!

-Ya entendí Stuart. Deja de gritar.

-¡Pero si llevas más de media hora atascada ahí!

-¡No me juzgues, esto es complicado!

-¿Qué hacen? -Pregunto Cyborg.

-Jugamos videojuegos -Agrego su media hermana.

-Creí que estaban trabajando en nuevas canciones…

-Hace rato que terminamos, ¡Salta el arroyo, salta el arroyo!

-¡Que no me grites!

La robot le echo un vistazo a las hojas. Sin duda tenían bastante material terminado, solo faltaba saber si al menos llegaban a música de ascensor.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Russ?

-Durmiendo. Quiere aprovechar estos días para recuperar las noches perdidas… ¡SI! -Finalmente salto el arroyo.

-Pura suerte -Refunfuño el peliazul.

-Pero si ya no tiene colchón. Además el que esta maldito lo guardamos en el sótano para que nadie lo toque.

-Bueno…

-No es como si no tuviésemos camas en esta casa, jiji…

 **Habitación de Murdoc**

-Mierda… -Dando vueltas en su lado de la cama- ¡Deja de roncar gordo que haces mucho ruido!

-¡No me grites!, tú también roncas.

-¡Mentira!, no busques excusas para los ruidos satánicos que haces.

-Como sea, déjame dormir.

Efectivamente, ambos hombrecillos compartían la cama del satanista. Pues este seguía reacio a gastar dinero en otro colchón.

-Por cierto Russ, ¿Qué paso exactamente con "Carlitos"?

-¿Charlie?, descuida. Ya no molestara más.

-Me sorprende esa frialdad de parte tuya.

-Tranquilo. No creo que la esté pasando mal…

 **Habitación de Russel**

En su mesa de luz había una carta. Aparentemente seguía en contacto con los Gorillaz de la otra dimensión…

Querido Russ:

Nos alegra que hayas vuelto bien a casa. Aquí todo va muy bien sabes, Muds está menos tonto y Noods está aprendiendo español. Al final te hicimos caso e invitamos a Del a que rapeara en nuestro disco (Que por cierto es todo un éxito), y contratamos a Charly (¿Así se dice no?) Como baterista. Es bastante bueno y dice que te agradece por darle una mano y perdón por las molestias… Supongo que dolores de espalda o algo así. Yo por mi parte, estoy súper feliz con mis jeans nuevos. Dile al Stuart de tu dimensión que tiene muy gusto, deberíamos jugar videojuegos alguna vez… Aunque no sé cómo funciona la internet entre distintas dimensiones.

Besos y abrazos, 2D.

 **Fin**

 **…**

 **Ojala les haya gustado, no olviden eso de recomendar y comentar. Si están con hambre de historias vayan por la que sigue, nos vemos.**

 **Próxima historia…**

 **Gorillaz: La profesora suplente**


End file.
